my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
PAW Patrol/Image Gallery
Opening Theme Season 1 Ep 1.: "Pups Make a Splash"/"Pups Fall Festival" Ep 2.: "Pups Save the Sea Turtles"/"Pups and the Very Big Baby" Ep 3.: "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe"/"Pups Save a Train" Ep 4.: "Pup Pup Boogie"/"Pups in a Fog" Ep 5.: "Pup Pup Goose"/"Pup Pup and Away" Ep 6.: "Pups on Ice"/"Pups and the Snow Monster" PAW Patrol Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601.png|Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 PAW Patrol Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 Ep 7.: "Pups Save the Circus"/"Pup a Doodle Do" Bandicam 2018-06-08 21-48-17-025.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL bandicam 2018-07-21 18-28-55-681.jpg|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 PAW Patrol Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP.jpg|Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP Ep 8.: "Pups Pit Crew"/"Pups Fight Fire" Ep 9.: "Pups Save the Treats"/"Pups Get a Lift" Ep 10.: "Pups and the Ghost Pirate" Ep 11.: "Pups Save Christmas" Ep 12.: "Pups Get a Rubble"/"Pups Save a Walrus" Ep 13.: "Pups Save the Bunnies"/"Pup-tacular" Bandicam 2018-07-21 18-37-26-088.jpg|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Ep 14.: "Pups Save the Bay"/"Pups Save a Goodway" Ep 15.: "Pups Save a Hoedown"/"Pups Save Alex" Ep 16.: "Pups Save a School Day"/"Pups Turn on the Lights" Ep 17.: "Pups Save a Pool Day"/"Circus Pup Formers" Ep 18.: "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" Ep 19.: "Pups Save a Super Pup"/"Pups Save Ryder's Robot" Ep 20.: "Pups Go All Monkey"/"Pups Save a Hoot" Ep 21.: "Pups Save a Bat"/"Pups Save a Toof" Ep 22.: "Pups Save the Camping Trip"/"Pups and the Trouble with Turtles" Ep 23.: "Pups and the Beanstalk"/"Pups Save the Turbots" Ep 24.: "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie"/"Pups Save Ryder" Ep 25.: "Pups Great Race"/"Pups Take the Cake" Ep 26.: "Pups and the Pirate Treasure" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Pups Save the Penguins"/Halloween/"Pups Save a Dolphin Pup" Ep 2.: "Pups Save the Space Alien"/Trusty Rusty/"Pups Save a Flying Frog" Ep 3.: "Pups Save Jake"/”You Can Do It Toby”/"Pups Save the Parade" Ep 4.: "Pups Save the Diving Bell"/James Goes Too Far/"Pups Save the Beavers" Ep 5.: "Pups Save a Ghost"/Hooray for Thomas/Chickens to School/"Pups Save a Show" Ep 6.: "The New Pup Part 1"/Edward’s Brass Band/The New Pup Part 2 Ep 7.: "Pups' Jungle Trouble"/Too Hot for Thomas/"Pups Save a Herd" Ep 8.: "Pups and the Big Freeze"/Salty‘s Stormy Tale/"Pups Save a Basketball Game" Ep 9.: "Pups Save an Ace"/No Sleep For Cranky/A Bad Day for Harold/James & the Red Balloon/"Pups Save a Wedding" Ep 10.: "Pups Save a Talent Show"/Gordon Takes a Tumble/"Pups Save the Corn Roast" Ep 11.: "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone"/Toby Had a Litftle Lamb/"Pups Save the Deer" Ep 12.: "Pups Save the Parrot"/Edward the Really Useful Engine/"Pups Save the Queen Bee" Bandicam 2018-07-25 13-54-30-615.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 Bandicam 2018-07-25 13-54-30-894.jpg|Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SHORT SKID Bandicam 2018-07-25 13-54-31-047.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Bandicam 2018-07-25 14-04-33-245.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Bandicam 2018-07-25 14-12-01-126.jpg|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Ep 13.: "Pups Save a Mer-Pup Part 1"/Bold and Brave/Pups Save a Mer-Pup Part 2 Ep 14.: "Pups Save an Elephant Family"/"Pups and the Mischievous Kittens" Ep 15.: "Pups Save a Friend"/"Pups Save a Stowaway" Ep 16.: "Pups Adventures In Babysitting"/"Pups Save the Fireworks" Ep 17.: "Pups Save a Sniffle"/"Pups and the Ghost Cabin" Ep 18.: "Pups Save an Adventure"/"Pups Save a Surprise" Ep 19.: "Pup-Fu!" Ep 20.: "Pups Save the Mayor's Race"/"Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" Ep 21.: "Pups Save Walinda"/"Pups Save a Big Bone" Ep 22.: "Pups Save a Floundering Francois"/"Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins" Ep 23.: "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition"/"Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea" Ep 24.: "Pups Save a Pizza"/"Pups Save Skye" Ep 25.: "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show"/"Pups Save an Eagle" Ep 26.: "Pups Bark With Dinosaurs" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Pups Find a Genie"/"Pups Save a Tightrope Walker" Ep 2.: "Pups Save a Goldrush"/"Pups Save the PAW Patroller" Ep 3.: "Pups Save the Soccer Game"/"Pups Save a Lucky Collar" Ep 4.: "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol"/"Pups Save a Lost Tooth" Ep 5.: "Air Pups" Ep 6.: "Pups Save Friendship Day" Ep 7.: "Pups Save Apollo"/"Pups Save the Hippos" Ep 8.: "Pups Save Daring Danny X"/"Pups in a Fix" Ep 9.: "Pups Save a Dragon"/"Pups Save the Three Little Pigs" Bandicam 2018-12-14 16-39-28-931.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Ep 10.: "Pups Save a Stinky Flower"/"Pups Save a Monkey-naut" Ep 11.: "Pups Save the Polar Bears"/"A Pup in Sheep's Clothing" Ep 12.: "Pups Save a School Bus"/"Pups Save the Songbirds" Ep 13.: "Pups Save Old Trusty"/"Pups Save a Pony" Ep 14.: "Pups Save a Robo-Saurus"/"Pups Save a Film Festival" Ep 15.: "Tracker Joins the Pups!" Ep 16.: "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny"/"Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips" Ep 17.: "All Star Pups!"/"Pups Save Sports Day" Ep 18.: "Pups in a Jam"/"Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig" bandicam 2018-07-25 11-26-42-284.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Ep 19.: "Pups Get Growing"/"Pups Save a Space Toy" Ep 20.: "Pups Get Skunked"/Thomas and The Statue/"Pups and a Whale of a Tale" Ep 21.: "Parroting Pups"/"Merpups Save the Turbots" Ep 22.: "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show" Ep 23.: "Pups Save the Gliding Turbots"/"Pups Save a Plane" Ep 24.: "Pups Save a Giant Plant"/"Pups Get Stuck" Ep 25.: "Pups Raise the PAW Patroller"/"Pups Save the Crows" Ep 26.: "Pups Save Their Floating Friends"/"Pups Save a Satellite" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Pups Save a Blimp"/"Pups Save a Chili Cook-Off" Ep 2.: "Pups Save a Teeny Penguin"/"Pups Save the Cat Show" Ep 3.: "Pups Save a Playful Dragon"/"Pups Save the Critters" Ep 4.: "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" Ep 5.: "Pups Save a Sleepover"/"Pups Save the Carnival" Bandicam 2018-07-21 18-18-39-214.jpg|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Bandicam 2018-07-25 13-33-01-625.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 Bandicam 2018-07-25 13-34-32-009.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Bandicam 2018-07-25 13-34-43-329.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK Bandicam 2018-07-25 13-48-08-961.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE Ep 6.: "Pups Save Jake's Cake"/"Pups Save a Wild Ride" Ep 7.: "Mission PAW: Royally Spooked!"/"Pups Save Monkey-Dinger" Ep 8.: "Pups Save the Flying Food"/"Pups Save a Ferris Wheel" Ep 9.: "Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear"/"Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny" Ep 10.: "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne" Ep 11.: "Pups Save Big Hairy"/"Pups Save a Flying Kitty" Ep 12.: "Pups Party With Bats"/"Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Ep 13.: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus" Ep 14.: "Pups Save the Runaway Kitties""/"Pups Save Tiny Marshall" Ep 15.: "Pups Chill Out"/"Pups Save Farmer Alex" Ep 16.: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark"/"Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier" Ep 17.: "Pups Save a Space Rock"/"Pups Save a Good Mayor" Ep 18.: "Pups Save a City Kitty"/"Pups Save a Cloud Surfer" Ep 19.: "Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue" Ep 20.: "Pups Save the Mail"/"Pups Save a Frog Mayor" Ep 21.: "Pups Save the Runaway Turtles"/"Pups Save the Shivering Sheep" Ep 22.: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder"/"Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal" Ep 23.: "Pups Save Luke Stars"/"Pups Save Chicken Day" PAW Patrol Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Ep 24.: "Pups Save Francois the Penguin"/"Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo" Ep 25.: "Pups Save Baby Humdinger"/"Pups Save a Piñata" Ep 26.: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew"/"Pups Save an Ostrich" Ep 2.: "Pups Save Big Paw"/"Pups Save a Hum-Mover" Ep 3.: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Sunken Sloop"/"Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale" Ep 4.: "Pups Save a High Flying Skye"/"Pups Go for the Gold" Ep 5.: "Pups Save an Extreme Lunch"/"Pups Save a Cat Burglar" Ep 6.: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell"/"Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm" Ep 7.: "Pups Save the Butterflies"/"Pups Save an Underground Chicken" Ep 8.: "Pups Save the Bookmobile"/"Pups Save Heady Humdinger" Ep 9.: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pirated Sea Patroller" Ep 10.: "Pups Save the PawPaws"/"Pups Save a Popped Top" Ep 11.: "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties" Ep 12.: "Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways"/"Pups Save a Duck Pond" Ep 13.: "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot"/"Pups Save an Upset Elephant" bandicam 2018-07-24 13-08-25-130.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL bandicam 2018-07-24 13-08-52-583.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL bandicam 2018-07-24 13-09-06-536.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 bandicam 2018-07-24 13-09-40-347.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 bandicam 2018-07-24 13-09-46-500.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL bandicam 2018-07-24 13-10-35-455.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 bandicam 2018-07-24 13-11-28-504.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL bandicam 2018-07-24 13-11-44-277.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 bandicam 2018-07-24 13-12-04-651.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 bandicam 2018-07-24 13-12-17-544.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 bandicam 2018-07-24 13-12-37-275.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 bandicam 2018-07-24 13-12-53-896.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Ep 14.: "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers" Ep 15.: "Rocky Saves Himself"/"Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat" Ep 16.: "Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters"/"Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol" Ep 17.: "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Runaway James!" Ep 18.: "Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert"/"Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals" Bandicam 2019-01-06 13-05-43-974.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (High pitched) Ep 19.: "Pups and the WereEngine!"/"Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor" Ep 20.: "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Creature"/"Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones" Ep 21.: "Pups Save a Cuckoo Clock"/"Pups Save Ms. Marjorie's House" Ep 22.: "Pups Rescue Thanksgiving"/"Pups Save a Windy Bay" Ep 23.: "Pups Save a Frozen Camp-Out"/"Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles" Ep 24.: "Pups Save a Mascot"/"Pups Save a Pluck-o-matic" Ep 25.: "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer" Ep 26.: "Pups Save Ace's Birthday Surprise"/"Pups Save a Tower of Pizza" Season 6 Ep 1.: "Pups Save the Jungle Penguins"/"Pups Save a Freighter" Specials 1.: "Mighty Pups" What episodes are these shots from? The Steam Team ready race rescue